parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Car Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Olivia Flaversham - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Hiram Flaversham - Donald Trump *Toby - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Mrs. Judson - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Professor Ratigan - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Fidget - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Bartholomew - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Felicia - Madame Gasket (Robots) *The Barmaid - Anna (Frozen) *Miss Kitty - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Queen Mousetoria - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Disguised Criminal - Zeus (Fantasia) *Juggling Octopus - Dilbert *Frog and Salamander - Kenny McCormick (South Park) and Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Piano Mouse - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Mouse with a Crutch - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Client from Hampstead - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *The Bartender - Forrest Gump Scenes *The Great Car Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Car Detective part 2 - Pajama Sam Finds Kai-Lan *The Great Car Detective part 3 - Enter Putt-Putt *The Great Car Detective part 4 - Enter Jafar *The Great Car Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Car Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's the Lorax! *The Great Car Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Car Detective part 8 - Abis Mal Kidnaps Kai-Lan/The Chase *The Great Car Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Car Detective part 10 - Jafar's Plan *The Great Car Detective part 11 - Putt-Putt's Observation *The Great Car Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Car Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Car Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Abis Mal *The Great Car Detective part 15 - Putt-Putt and Jafar's Confrontation *The Great Car Detective part 16 - Jafar's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Car Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Car Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Car Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Car Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Car Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Car Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Basil of Baker Street Pajamasamimage001.jpg|Pajama Sam as Dr. David Q. Dawson Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Olivia Flaversham Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as Hiram Flaversham Lorax.png|The Lorax as Toby Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Mrs. Judson Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Professor Ratigan Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Fidget Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Bartholomew Madame Gasket and Ratchet 2.png|Madame Gasket as Felicia Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10368.jpg|Anna as the Barmaid Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Miss Kitty 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White and Vanessa bee movie.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Miss Kitty's Sisters Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Queen Mousetoria Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6941.jpg|Zeus as Disguised Criminal Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as the Juggling Octopus KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as the Frog Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as the Salamander Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as the Piano Mouse Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie as the Mouse with a Crutch Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as the Client from Hampstead Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs